Big Cruel World
by Tsumina
Summary: Hamtaro deals with a sad fact of life: everyone dies someday. Some sooner than others.
1. Part the First

(Tsumina: I wrote this story a long time ago, gave up on it, deleted it, and now I'm trying to bring it back. I don't own Hamtaro! Um, okay, this is my first tragedy, so please take it easy on me, but if you must write flamers, I can't stop you. Please note, though, that I'm actually fond of Hamtaro.)

A warm summer night

I look to the sky

No glimmer of light

Clouds pass me by

Precious Laura sleeps

Her breath comes gently

While the crickets' cheeps

Form a night medley

I am Hamtaro

And I'm keeping guard

Until tomorrow

Over house and yard

What is this? I ask

It seems there is now

A point to my task

I wrinkle my brow

A figure so dark

Comes to the front door

Brandy doesn't bark

She's scared, but what for?

He's now broken in

Now creeping up here

With a devilish grin

He's coming so near!

Fair Laura wakes up

Her eyes half open

She slowly gets up

From covers woolen

He pulls out a gun

The trigger goes _click!_

Laura tries to run.

Oh Laura, be quick!

I'll never forget

That horrible scream

The trigger, he pulled it

Could this be a dream?

Wake? I cannot!

This whole thing is real

The blood pours a lot

She bends to a kneel

"Hamtaro," she rasps

And I strain to see

Why she coughs and gasps

Why she addressed me.

She slumps to the floor

A shudder and choke

Then whispers no more

Is this some sort of joke?

The dark man, face blank,

Takes Laura's jewelry

Robs the piggy bank

Oh, such cruelty!

He leaves without trace

He shall never be found

A covered up face

Who never made a sound

I open the cage wide

It makes not a peep

I rush to her side

Has she fallen asleep?

I paw and I squeak

But to no avail.

My voice is too weak.

My paws are to frail.

"Laura," I whisper

I rub on her chin

I hamster-kiss her

I can't give in!

Hours pass away

I can't wake my girl

Comes the next day,

My mind is a swirl.

Soon, I start to cry

She'll never wake again

That man made her die

Though I didn't know then.

What should I do now?

My world- did it end?

I wonder why and how

That man could take my friend.

A last loving kiss

I sneak like a mouse

Oh, I'll truly miss

This home, this house.

Run to the others

They will help me there

They're like my brothers,

They'll comfort and care.

The rain starts outside

It's but a small rain

I don't try to hide

I'm too much in pain.

The rain's like my tears

Except for one thing

Of rain I've no fears

But I hate my crying.

Boss, of course, is there.

Snoozer napped still

I looked worse for wear

Well, I DID see a kill.

I couldn't quite talk

But they let me stay 

I could hardly walk.

I found a place to lay.

I'll tell them tonight

I then confirm

They'll sympathize, right?

Our friendship is firm.

The sun starts its dropping

Snoozer's still asleep

Boss is treat-shopping

And I sit here and weep.

The door opens a tad

It's a dream come true

Whenever I'm sad,

It helps to see Bijou.

A small concerned look

Then she comes near

Her time she took

To brush off my tear

She hugs me so tight

I feel somewhat nice

That after last night

I can feel paradise.

She gives me a kiss

I sigh, a bit worn.

But I won't miss this!

She feels so warm.

Though I see not the eye

That peeps from the door

Jealous Boss and I

Would not be friends anymore.

(Tsumina: The so far follow up- Laura's been shot by a robber and Hamtaro flees to the clubhouse for comfort. Boss is there to receive him and give him alodging. But, while Boss is away, Bijou comes in to comfort him. However, they cuddle a little, not noticing that Boss's jealous eye is watching)


	2. Part the Second

I open my eyes

I'm feeling better

Clear is the big sky

The grass is wetter

A gift from Bijou,

A heart charm bracelet,

Tied with ribbon blue,

It's nice to touch it

She loved me, she said

I was glad to hear

So I kissed her head

She tickled my ear.

Thinking of last night,

I am interrupted.

Boss gives me a fright.

My thoughts are disrupted.

He looks very mad,

(Yes, angry he was).

His fur is all bad

Full of dust and fuzz.

"You stole my Bijou!"

He yelled with disgust.

"I can't believe you!

You've betrayed my trust!

"I don't care you're hurt.

Get out of my house!

Go sleep on the dirt!

Board with a mouse!

"Go out on the street!

Good luck with your life.

EARN what you will eat,

Don't steal MY future wife!"

Life was not fair!

I get up to flee

To flee from there.

Now Boss hates me.

Out on the asphalt

I run without sight

It wasn't my fault

She kissed me last night.

I see my friend Maxwell

He had seen me too

He knows I'm not well

Oh how true, how true!

I spill it all out

He listens to it all

He is a friend devout

Helps me when I fall.

Suddenly hands

Come from above!

Suddenly hands

And latex glove!

We attempt to hide

But the hands cup tight

With us inside!

It's dark as night.

We're dropped in a cage

One side is glass though

We're both so afraid

We're in a place we don't know

Then another hamster!

No, two, three, and four!

Three and an elder,

And a baby! One more!

"Where are we?" I say

The elder steps forward

The others make way.

His fur is haggard.

"Utada's Pet Shop"

Is what he replies

'I'm still in some shock'

My scared face implies.

"We must get away!"

I say to my friend

What a bad, bad day

When will it just end?

There's no way out

We're cramped in prison

I sit and I pout

Under sawdust I'm hidden.

(Answering reviews:

G-Unit3: Well, I'm glad to answer your question about what happens next. What happened, in case you didn't catch it because of some bad poetry lines, Boss saw Bijou and Hamtaro kissing and he got really jealous. The next morning, he kicks Hamtaro out, even though the poor dear's just had a terrible experience. On the way from the clubhouse, Hamtaro sees Maxwell, who comforts him. As he is comforting, they are scooped up and put in a pet shop!

Pichu Bros. Fan: Thanks for the thumbs up! If you think it's sad, I've done my job in making a tragedy story! You like the Pichu Brothers? I think they're so cute. Did you watch that mini movie before the Pokemon Movie about Entei? I enjoyed that. Yes, you keep being a Pichu Bros. Fan…yes…*goes into deep thought about when she used to be an extreme Pokemon obsessor*

Sign58: Hi hi, again! The ending seemed mild, but this is gonna be one heck of a bad time for Hamtaro in the next few chapters. He's already lost Laura, been kicked from the clubhouse, and put in a petshop, and in the next chapter-- Atataataaa! You're trying to make me spill the story! Nay, I shan't! ^_^ Meep. I read about half of one of your Lily/James Potter stories, and it's glorious so far! Keep writing! Thanks for your review and your e-mails.

Kera-The-Kero-Lover: Thanks a lot! Yes, I intended it to be sad, and I guess I did an okay job? By the way, I looove your name! Kero the Kero Lover…your name shall be remembered!! If you like Kero, how about reading "Yue: Six Inches" ? It's a comedy featuring Yue, who has been shrunken due to a big accident with the Sakura Cards, and Kero talks a lot, and he even tricks Sakura into being a tree! Er, I'm not too good at explaining it, but if you're interested…

Kyo: Thanks for the compliments! Of course I'll write more! Just give me time, because writing poetry that rhymes is so very frus-ter-ating! And I'm starting to run out of patience because my geometry teacher won't hurry up and grade my test! Once he hands it back, I might be happier, but that's only if I did well. If I didn't, well…I might end up killing Hamtaro in an upcoming chapter. (Hamtaro: Heke?!) Maybe. Well, that's only if I score below a 70%. Yes, that will be the deciding factor of Hamtaro's fate, and I'm serious about that.

butterfly dreaming: Kwee! It's you! Hi hi! I guess my summary did seem like it was talking about a death of one of the Ham Hams, huh? Well, maybe that'll make more people read this. Who knows? I'm happy you are intrigued with my format, and I'll do my best not to disappoint you! I hope you're writing the next chapter of "Take Comfort"! Take care!

Moon Angel5: *eyes sparkle* You were going to put it on your AIM profile? *swoon* That's so nice! Thank you sooooo very much!!! So nice of you!!!!! You're a fan of Hamtaro? I'm kind of a fan. I just started this a long time ago and decided to make a re-make of it in poetry form. I can't count how many times I've needed a rhyming dictionary…

Okay, I'm now taking up space because for some odd reason, there have been giant gaps 

between the end of the story and the bottom of the page. I don't like that very much, so I'm taking up a bunch of space. Just in case there is still a gap, I'm sorry in advance.)


	3. Part the Third

(Tsumina: I'm so happy! I entered a poetry contest a month ago on Poetry.com, and now I'm a semi-finalist! My work's gonna be published in a coffee table edition poem book!! Oh, I'M INCREDIBLY HAPPY!! I'm even eligible to win $10,000, which I just might send half off to my college tuition. I've not much of a use for it anyway. Not like I'm rich, but I've been a seer, not a buyer when it comes to shopping. Oh, I should be getting my geometry test back on Monday, so Hamtaro's fate shall soon be decided…I don't own Hamtaro or any related characters)

Several weeks pass me

The hamsters are kind

Like Mister Chochirii,

The old hamster so blind

Saree, next oldest

She's close to my age

Of them she's toughest

In this hamster cage

There's Tiri and Tur

The playful twins gray

Who mess up their fur

In roughhouse and play.

Last of all, Beanie,

The hamster smallest

A speck to great Chochirii

Who is the tallest.

Memory of she

Who gave the heart charm

Is blurry to me

But this is of what harm?

I'll never escape

We're locked so tight up

Our love'll never shape

I've given it up

One night no slumber

This night no sleep

The sawdust I'm under

I'm buried so deep

Saree, she sees

She knows I'm upset

I miss tall green trees

I miss being a pet.

A small loving lick

Tickles my cheek

My girth gives a kick

I feel I'm so weak

"Let's get away,"

I whisper to her

"Let's seize the day

Feel the wind in our fur!

"Outside, it's glorious!

It fills you with glee

To run in the forest.

So just come with me!

"A plan I have made

Oh, it'll be grand!

Come a new day,

I'll bite the latex hand!

"Out we shall run

And out the door

You'll soon feel the sun

And a grassy green floor!"

The next day did come

And each hamster knew

(When Hamtaro was done)

Just what to do.

The hand with the food

Came bearing seeds

And the hand Hamtaro chewed

Leaving blood in beads

The cage was now open

Each hamster was free

The man had a token

From this anomaly

Out into the world

That was sleeping and shushed

Their plan now unfurled, 

Outside they rushed!

The cool summer breeze

Played at their whiskers

And then in the trees

Through grass and thistles.

Liberated they were

Saree said to the rest

And they nodded to her

Those words felt the best!

The world loomed before them

So…what would they do?

This freedom, this gem

Had left them no clue @_@

(Tsumina: So how was that? I hope I used all the words right. This story is coming slowly along, but coming nonetheless. I'm glad to see that I've gotten a good amount of reviews! Thanks so much!)


End file.
